


wild heart

by GentianBalboa



Series: Across the Sea [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Female Monkey D. Luffy, I will add characters as they appear - Freeform, don't expect much, this is just pure crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentianBalboa/pseuds/GentianBalboa
Summary: Just a bunch of short scenes that did not make it into the main story or stuff that I thought would be funny that did not fit anywhere plus memes





	1. Shanks cannot run fast enough

"Fuck," Shanks curses.

"Fuck," Luffy mimics.

Makino smiles brightly while grabbing her gun.


	2. Let Rayleigh live

_Where do babies come from_ , Luffy asks the Sea and Sky

 _Well when do human engage in_ \- The Sky starts before the Sea cuts him off

 _Only Rayleigh knows_! She yells

 _Only Rae?_ Luffy questions

_Yes! Only Rayleigh! Everyone else will lie to you! Only he has the true answer! Demand that he explain it!_

_OK!_ Luffy agrees cheerily

The Sea laughs while the Sky mourns the old man.

* * *

"Where do babies come from," Luffy questions the old man sitting at the bar. His face loses all color and silence fills the place.

"Ask your mother," Rayleigh forces out.

"No."

"What?"

"The Sea said that only you really know where babies come from so it has to be you!"

"That bitch."


	3. The Bluejam stuff I did not write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a basic outline I had of what happened with Bluejam that I did not write.

Makino takes all the kids home. Ace and Sabo are wary at first, Ace especially, but they warm up. Makino adopts Ace and Sabo. She gives them space and allows them free rein in the village as long as they promise to stick together and be back for dinner. The three of them get closer and play games. The build a fort/treehouse in the forest.

When they can't find any more material for their fort in the village they go to the grey terminal to get supplies, rather than ask Makino to buy it for them. They spend sereval weeks going back and forth. Only spending a few hours in the terminal.

On one of these trips, Bluejam catches them. While they are causing a ruckus they draw the attention of a nobleman who is they finalizing the plans to burn the terminal with Bluejam. The nobleman - Sabo's father - takes him back to high town. Luffy does not chase after him because she thinks that if Sabo was in danger the Sea or Sky would tell her to go after him. Events follow canon from here.


	4. Buggy shits his pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene that was almost in chapter 12

The big nose jumped forward and Zoro struck cutting him in half. The taste of mud, and bark thickened in Luffy's mouth. The Devil Fruit had been used. The lack of the smell of iron was a clear tell what had happened.

Luffy sensed when of the severed hands - holding a knife - moved to stab Zoro in the back.

Nope.

Luffy moved with real speed and shatter the blade with one hand while clutching the severed hand with the other.

"What the hell," Zoro hissed.

"Not bad little girl," the big nose. "But it is no use. I ate the chop-chop fruit and became a chop-chop man! Now I can never be defeated by the sword!"

Luffy took a deep breath and smiled at the big nose. "If you call me little girl again, I am going to take one of Zoro's swords, cover it in Haki and jam it up your ass." Luffy mimicked the tone she had heard Nami use early.

That is the only use of that tone I will tolerate, the Sky snickered.

The Sea bellowed with laughter as the big nose's face blanched. Holy shit! Hold out your straw hat and tell him that the closest man to this hat's first wearier and the second bearer taught you how to wield Haki. So you of all people should know just what the means. Unless you have forgotten your days as a cabin boy!

_Why?_

It will be hilarious! Make sure to use that sweet tone!

The Sea had a rather twisted sense of humor, so if she thought something would be funny it meant putting a bone-deep fear in someone. Normally, Luffy would weigh her options before she did that to someone, however, this man had put her in a cage. Luffy was going to go for the throat.

Luffy removed her straw hat from her head and held it out for the big nose to see. She waited for his eyes widened in reconciliation. "The closest man to the first bearer of this hat and the man who inherited it taught me how to wield Haki. So you of all people should know what that means. Unless you have forgotten your days as a cabin boy." Luffy spoke her words laced with honey.

Buggy paled even further and looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Fuck."


	5. No soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost plot point on why Kaya was bedridden

"The chef has made dinner," Klahadore spoke, trying very hard to ignore the presence of Luffy and Nami.

"Thank you," Kaya spoke warmly.

Once he was done passing out the dishes he quickly fled from the room.

Luffy glared at the soup Kaya held.

"You should try this," Luffy bounced cheerily over to the heiress. Pushing the soup away from her and holding up a piece of chicken instead.

"I don't know if I should," the heiress spoke hesitantly.

"don't worry it will be fine," Luffy insisted. The heiress carefully took a bite. Her eyes lite up at the taste.

"It's good," the heiress exclaimed.

Luffy smiled and coerced Nami into getting the heiress to try all sorts of things from their plates.

The soup long forgotten. 

Once Luffy was sure the other two were asleep, she opened the window and poured the cold soup out of it.

She really hated wasting food.

But she was not about to watch someone get poisoned right in front of her.


	6. i know the law

**Klahadore:** Leave or I will call the authorities!!

**Luffy:**

 


	7. she means well

**Luffy at any given moment:** I don't like people. I am a pirate. There is no reason for me to get involved in other people bussiness. If they need help they should call the marines or the revolutionaries.  
**Luffy when anyone vaguely reminds her of the lady:**


End file.
